


One small favor

by MR01



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: AU bc these characters deserve all the feelings and sunshine, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, The Kid | Shawshank Prisoner is Henry Deaver in AU World, med students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "What can I do you for, stranger?" Dennis wipes at his hands with a wash cloth, his face all smiles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Castle Rock' I am a fan though.
> 
> I've been MIA for a minute so this is a form of apology and an excuse to write something. 
> 
> I will come back, I promise. In the meantime thank you so much for reading.

* * *

"These go in the back. There's a place for it by the closet in storage."

Molly Strand checked off the items on the inventory checklist then left the clipboard on the nearest counter as Jackie took her keys and mumbled the words "you got it boss." 

Whilst carrying a box of cleaning supplies all the while looking diligent.

Dennis Zalewski looked away from the flat screen and changed the channel as he looked out the window, playing makeshift roulette because what he had witnessed from the news was not fun.

"Yikes that's just fucked up. Plain mean even."

It had covered some controversial subjects he doesn't want to think about anymore because he will march his happiness to City Hall and protest.

Today has been a relatively easy meaning slow day with about a total of five people coming in and two more customers placing orders for delivery.

He low-key wants to go home. Take a shower then eat something.

Perhaps go out and about to the nearest supermarket for some pot pie and other groceries or if he gets lazy and just wants to put it of for the morning he can even go to a Mexican restaurant for carne asada fries for dinner then just crash on his bed.

Either just sound like a plan and he's ready.

Then he looks at the the clock on the wall and calendar directly below it and sighs.

Is glad it's a Friday and knows he wants his co-workes to put in at least three more hours in.

So that he can justify giving them overtime pay since the holidays around the corner and all in all aside from the boredom he is most definitely in a jolly mood.

As he turns back to the TV he settles on a channel. 

Cannot for the life of him understand what they are saying but it's got subtitles and holy shit it's actually really good.

Molly asks him and Jackie if they want hot chocolate because she has to pack up the day's baked goods for donations to the homeless shelter.

He goes to help her organize the bread in different boxes as Jackie comes from the back room. Having done-finished the workload she had set up for the day.

Then flops on a chair saying she can understand some of the words, probably not enough to translate but just enough to follow up with the plot herself.

By the time he gets back to turn up the volume Jackie fills him in.

Apparently the soap about a lady who is juggling three lovers and as the minutes drawl on he thinks 'good for her'. 

And he's so wrapped up in the storyline by the time it goes to commercials he spills some hot chocolate on both his hands and the counter.

Greatful that he didn't spill anything onto the register.

He almost jumps when he hears the front door bells ring.

"Whoa, I um..Sorry didn't see you there. What can I do you for, stranger?" Dennis wipes at his hands with a wash cloth, his face all smiles.

And there's an embarrassed tint to his face but he doesn't dwell on it.

"Can I borrow a pen?" As an after thought the guy scratches his neck and looks the the menu with specials above his head. Squinting a little as if he could do with reading glasses. "And I'll take half a dozen carmel, the other half plain chocolate." 

"Yeah, coming right up." He gets a box and a to go bag thankful he hadn't finished putting the bread a donuts away earlier because he might still stop by chruch later and see if the Nuns would like some.

"Uh here you go." Dennis hands him a pen. "You want a sticky note too?" While all that's running through his mind are the words.

'God, he's flippin gorgeous' and it's even worse because that thought magnified when he smiles.

"Thanks. You have no idea how awesome it is that you guys aren't closed yet."

And Dennis doesn't really know what to make of that comment because today isn't a holiday and it really isn't that late in the day.

So he lets the thought go. Hoping the guy does not know something he himself doesn't.

But the guy is no longer paying him any mind as he writes a message on the notepad.

'Suck it, you hoe' He smiles at handiwork then looks thoughtful then adds.

'but on that honest note get better dude. ~~School is garbage without you.~~ If you don't hurry I'll take the valedictorian position. - :)' 

Dennis glances at the note and chuckled softly saying. "Oh nice" 

And the stranger laughs. Justifying himself even though he doesn't have to.

"You should always add a little threat or two in the mix, it keeps people on there toes. Whether you mean it or not is up to whomever perceives it."

"Yes. What else are friends for."


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis gets ready to close up for the night and the handsome stranger introduces himself.

* * *

"Well the message was choppy. " He should've just kept quiet it was none of his business but the guy seems to take it in stride as he agrees.

Looking down at it. Pondering. Then saying.

"At best"

And he looks a little bummed out. Not by the message itself though.

Dennis is thinking that maybe the guy is simply worried about his friend.

"Yet noteworthy, I hope your friend gets better. Quickly, I mean."

He went for a cheery, optimistic tone and it's enough to pull the guy out of his momentary funk.

"Ah right. My bad dude, here you go and thanks by the way. You're a life saver.."

He bites the corner of his lower lip as he reads his name tag before meeting his eyes and all of a sudden Dennis feels his mouth go a little dry. 

The handsome stranger digs into his coat and pulls up his wallet. Skimming it through quickly he puts the cash on the counter.

Waiting patiently for his oder to process then food.

When Dennis gives him a confused look he elaborates.

"All I have is a couple hundred dollars on me. Oh wait. Nevermind, can you also break a 50? I need to put gas and need about $5 to fill the tank."

His customer looks at him with a carefree ease in his eyes as he leans a little closer on the counter.

"Uh Mister, I just gave you a baker's dozen. Basically the 13th's free as long as it's a different flavor." Dennis points at a sign by the clock and special's board.

The guy looks somewhat confused for a second before mumbling the words. "I heard this was an upscale neighborhood."

Having clearly expected things to be a little pricier.

Dennis didn't know what to say to that so he just offered a pleasant smile and continued.

"$10.80 was the total but it's alright. I'll take ten even. Thank you.."

He doesn't really know what he is thanking him for but it works because suddenly the guy smiles something soft and yup, definitely worth it.

Then the guy is talking again and Dennis is just wondering if he has enough cash at hand to break the dollar.

It has been slow today and people mainly came in for the free wifi, the restroom, set date giveaways and sometimes small talk with friends or his staff.

"Keep the change. Call it my way of paying it forward. I've heard good things about this place. From both students and staff, hell even some people in the community."

The guy backs off his counter and straightened himself up while his eyes roam over the shelves.

* * *

"Well I appreciate the compliment and vote of confidence but I-I'm good..It'll just take a minute. I'll get you your change. So please wait here."

Dennis doesn't want to take no for an answer but beyond that he really does not want to rip this guy off.

He seems genuine and nice although that's all he's seeing now.

He's thinking appearances sometimes lie. He lives for crime shows, was probably a cop in another life.

Still none of that matters when he hears the words.

"You are my kind of person." And he looks up at him capturing his gaze. 

Entrapped.

He's thinking of the word 'perfect' but he needs to shut down that train of thought.

"Oh ha, cute." He catches himself and clears his throat when some laughter cuts in from the back.

It's a welcomed distraction when they hear noise in the background and he notices that Jackie and Molly are still around.

Well one thing is a given.

For a minute he is left wondering just how he could forget that they were in the back helping him organize everything to close up, for the morning and for them to drop off the food.

Just as he is about to proceed with transaction and give the guy his change Jackie makes no illusions of not having heard some of their conversation.

"Sorry boss but the register's been having some issues all day-"

She cuts herself off, offering a solution.

"Just open a tab for him. Donuts, coffee or breakfast. Whenever he likes until we've fully paid him back."

"Since you're so adamant by the looks of it and he obviously.." She winks at the customer at that before continuing. "Is not backing down either. His money is already yours."

Truer words were not spoken until now. 

Nick grabs the box of donuts. Quick yet patient as he waits to finish being rung up.

Pointing at a random piece on a shelf because they all look good regardless of the flavor and he is a little flustered now that they have company.

Then he's looking at his watch and realized that although he does not want to he has to cut this visit short.

"Fine. That works for me. Here's you pen back-"

Molly cuts him off by suggesting.

"You can hold it as collateral-" Dennis looks like he wants to say something but he just keeps it to himself even as she says. "It's his favorite, apparently it's a collectable."

The stranger seems to contemplate the thought before nodding slightly and pocketing it.

"That so? Alright then. I'll take care of it with my life until I deliver it safely to it's owner. Thank you ladies. Sir." Molly gives him a receipt and balance of his tab. Having discounted what he currently purchased.

And Nick turns away, ready to leave when the cashier stopped him with a simple question.

Making him turn back around to face him directly.

"What's your name?" Dennis couldn't help but ask. 

The stranger seems to catch himself. An embarrassed blush covers his face before he runs a hand through his hair.

"Henry but nobody calls me that. At school or at home since the friend I'm sending donuts to shares the same name."

"And our families are super close. Well anyway..Nick, it's nice to meet you. Have a good night." He waives to all three before leaving.

* * *

"I'd pay good money to climb him like a tree."

He hears Jackie talking to Molly and he butts in as he finishes up at the register saying.

"That's fucked up. And honestly I don't think we'll be seeing him again after tomorrow."

"Why?" Molly brings out the supplies she and Jackie will donate on there way home.

"Dunno." Dennis leaves it at that. With Jackie shrugging as she tries to encourage her friend whilst she says.

"What if he's single and bi or gay. Or just interested in the idea of getting to know you better. If I find out, you have to make a move. C'mon Dennis. He's an absolute dream of a man."

That makes him laugh and okay now he is thinking about it. But realistically speaking all three are aware that his shop definitely isn't a place for meet-cutes or relationships.

People come here for food and to lazy about when they aren't at work yet have to leave for it in ten to fifteen minutes.

He can keep that thought in the back burner of his mind but until then he will not dwell on it.

"Maybe he'll bring a girlfriend or family. By looking at him, I'm assuming he'd be popular in any setting. He could bring friends. Either way. We will provide a good service for all."

She thinks whatever the case ends up being that he can at least have a few new customers. 

Then that it'd be nice to see a grander variety.

"Yeah probably. We'll see you in the morning. Take care Dennis. C'mon Jackie. We've got stops to make."

"Uh huh, bye." He checks to make sure that they took their keys and moves, getting ready to close up for the night.


	3. Three

* * *

Nick had arrived to Henry's house and said 'hi' to his parents. 

Making himself at home as they served him dinner while asking how work and school were going.

He joked about getting fired after he started messing up on a new procedure but that his boss was chill.

They asked about his parents and adjusting to life on his own.

Nick said that he misses them on laundry day but that he sees them every weekend without fault and takes them out to eat on holidays.

He in return asks how Henry's is doing with his injuries since all he does in Snap is flex his new Audi and they proceed to both baby their son and embarrass him simultaneously.

Thanking him for catching Henry up on schoolwork so that he doesn't fall behind on schedule as much as possible.

Nick even managed to show them a couple of new n easy procedures that he had already sent Henry through video from school.

After a couple of minutes they left them alone saying that they had to catch up on some errands and sleep.

* * *

"Well here, take one home with you. They are out of this world."

Henry gives him a sandwich bag and let's him pick one out.

After putting it away in his pocket Nick grabs his cup of coffee thinking it should have cooled off by now.

"Right. How this place blown up on IG or here on the local news paper is beyond me. The service was friendly." 

He sets his cup down after a few sips and yawns thinking that he ate too much and now he's sleepy.

"They are economical and delicious. If they delivered that'd be a wrap. I would be ordering every day."

He realizes that he has some homework to catch up on but that realistically he is going to put it off til tomorrow.

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner." Henry laughs as he rolled his eyes. Relaxing into his couch he says.

"You forgot my hourly snack time." Then stretches a little. Looking satisfied with himself as he picks up the remote. 

Nick's phone starts to ring and he ignores it knowing who's on the other end.

"Well I gotta go. Mom's been hounding me to go home and get some sleep in."

He moves over to hug him and grabs his keys from the table. "Get better quicker."

* * *

The next day on his drive to school Nick contemplates stopping for breakfast.

His commute isn't too bad and he has enough time to get something to eat.

'In and out' is his endgame for this mission here because one, he's hungry and two.

Two is very important, it weighs on his mind.

If he lingers about he won't be able to find the seat by the third row towards the wall that he wants.

It is perfectly aligned with the vent.

Nobody can really sit close to him since he had the teacher place a table acting as a barrier so that people wouldn't bother him.

Plus he can see the Smart board perfectly. Being tall helps. Yes but he really likes that spot.

He stops at an intersection and waits for the light to turn green thinking that he has about thirty seconds to decide.

Thinking back to last night he is looking forward to seeing the guy from the bakery and not just for the free donuts.

Fingers tapping on the steering wheel he turns up the radio.

Speeding up as he sets course towards his new destination.

Talking aloud even though no one is around as he turns left.

"Well I think that we have a full day ahead of us today and a little food or small talk wouldn't hurt."


	4. Element

* * *

Dennis had been reading a book about physics as he got ready to open up for the day.

Having called a guy to fix the register as he moved to sit at a booth towards the back.

Knowing that normally the only people that ever show up this early are the nightshift employees from Castle Rock Emporium or the guards from Shawshank Prison.

So for now he is currently just waiting for the repair man as he eats apple apple fritter.

Having gotten through the second chapter he gave up on it for the foreseeable future.

In favor of an article on Men's Health Magazine on the wonderful effects of drinking tea and sleeping a decent amount of hours. 

Not that it's any better and he's growing bored by the minute.

Checking out his horoscope on his phone while he waits for the platters of doughnuts to bake when he hears the unmistakable sound of the chimes by the door ringing.

Surprised but ready as ever to work he stands up. Seeing Nick as he walks slowly towards the cash register.

Finding no one and jumping slightly when Dennis speaks up. Having tried not to startle him when he called out saying.

"Hey, it's you again."

With Dennis taking notice of his nice clothes.

The crisp, ironed white shirt and black tie with dark slacks. His coat flowing behind him as the A/C hits at the right moment.

"Hello." Nick presses his lips together, looking him over before smiling. "The sign says you're open. Can I come in or should I give you a grace period to get things in order." 

They both hear a ding from the ovens and Nick whishes he hadn't said that because Dennis looks a little embarrassed as he grabs some oven mitts.

Heading to take out the baked goods and let them sit before he moves on to decorate them.

"No one else ever comes around this time. Give it an hour or two and people will start lining up."

Dennis turns on the coffee machine. Placing it on high so that it hopefully speeds up and aims to stall as he hands Nick the menu.

"Maybe I'll take advantage of this private venue for small study sessions. The view is absolutely breathtaking."

That makes Dennis laugh as he wants to comment on the fact that the windows only show that the area is currently under construction up until he meets Nick's eyes and he sees that the Med student has only been looking at him.

Oh, it makes goosebumps travel throughout his body.

"What'll you have? Also as a side note today's specials are on the board." He goes back to the coffee machine after grabbing a cup and pours some.

Nick looks at the menu for a minute then the board above Dennis.

"I'll take half a dozen blueberry and strawberry frosted doughnut holes." He hands the menu back and mumbled a thanks when he got some coffee.

Hearing that it was on the house and he tried to say that it was cool, that he could pay but Dennis wasn't hearing him.

Taking a seat at a table he pulls up his phone to check the time. Getting a few texts and notifications but he ignores them for now.

His order is brought to him with the catch that he give his honest opinion on the new recipe for a cinnamon roll.

And before they know it they are lost in conversation and stuffed with pastries. Nick's alarm going off. 

Signaling that if he doesn't hurry he will be late to school and people in class are just waiting for him to slip up so they can take his place.

"Well..thanks again. For the food and conversation. I really needed both."

He gets a carryout bag is ready to pay when Dennis says.

"I owe you, remember?" There is silence after that then they are clearing up the table. They both stand and neither really moves to go.

"I was serious about the study sessions if you don't mind the company. Plus, I could use it to set me apart." He doesn't say more and just walks away with a final glance his way.

Then he gets a call from a classmate telling him that if he does not hurry he will miss the first part of the morning lecture.


End file.
